Memories
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Story based on the song "Memories" by Ayreon. OC's. Morrigan and Rev talk about their memories.


_**Memories**_

Morrigan moved around silently in the room she shared with Rev. It had been years since they officially bonded and now that the war was officially over, Autobot City had grown. Morrigan worked with sparklings at the day care center while Rev helped train the older younglings in self-defense and hand to hand combat. Even though there was no threat to the community, Optimus Prime thought it wasn't a bad idea for anyone who wanted to learn to defend themselves to learn. Who knew who the next tyrant would be and where they would come from?

Smiling to herself, Morrigan hummed a song that she heard on the Jazz and Blaster show recently as she straightened up the room. Picking up a box, she moved to their closet to put it inside, but stopped when she saw one of her boxes of the top shelf. Pausing for a moment, she put the box she was holding down and pulled her box out. She knew what was inside of it already, but she wanted to see everything again. It has been forever since she last looked at the contents. Sitting down on the berth, she lifted the lid and saw some of the flyers from races they had competed in over the years. On the bottom of the flyers was the poster that Firestorm had brought to school the day after she had first raced Rev. That was when Firestorm threatened to tell her genitors that she was racing. After they talked over the situation, agreed that Morrigan could keep the flyer as a memory of that night. At the time, Morrigan had no clue that she would escape Cybertron with Rev, be dragged back to Cybertron by her genitors friends, and escape again, but this time with a young femme who needed to get away. She also didn't expect to make her way to the Milky Way twice during her travels or one day bond with Rev.

Also in the box was a copy of the announcement about their bonding ceremony. Optimus Prime said that it wasn't necssary for Jazz to post them, but he had insisted. Morrigan loved them when she started to see them posted everywhere, but had been too afraid to ask for one, so she took one when no one was around. She was determined to keep a copy of as much of her and Rev's life as she could. That way when she was older and had sparklings, if they ever did, they would have something to show them. She could sit down and tell them about those races as well as all the times that they did things that they probably weren't suppose to do, but they did them anyway.

Placing all the flyers back in the box, Morrigan started to stand up, but stopped when she say Rev standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I started to clean, but saw the box and wanted to see everything again," Morrigan explained as she put the lid on the box quickly.

"It's fine," Rev told her as she embraced her love. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," Morrigan smiled as she leaned in and kissed Rev softly.

Rev didn't think twice as she returned the kiss to her bondmate.

"I heard a song today," Morrigan said as the kiss ended. "And it made me think of us. It brought back memories of our travels."

"And what song may that be?" Rev asked her.

"Memories by Ayreon and the second one is Love Story by Taylor Swift," Morrigan told her.

"I love Love Story, but I don't think I have heard of the song Memories," Rev informed her love.

"They played it on the Jazz and Blaster show earlier today," she replied as she looked into Rev's optics as she pulled up the lyrics.

Sending them to Rev, she waited to hear her response, but received a smile instead.

"Do you remember that time we were showing off our brand new flashy paint jobs?" Morrigan asked hoping that Rev would remember.

"It was more of you showing off your new paint job and I couldn't help but watch you. You looked so fine that day, not that you don't every other day," Rev smiled at her. "Do you recall the day that we fearlessly climbed to the highest mountain outside Iacon to get a view of the city?"

"And I got scared of the climb down and we stayed up there for hours till I could," Morrigan laughed as she remembered that day perfectly. "Do you remember that day when you were alone at night, naked by the fire?"

"Nightblade came over with you and before I could cover up, she saw me," Rev said embarrassed. "Do you remember the day when I proposed to you on one knee?"

"Yes, you didn't know how to word everything right and when you wouldn't look up at me, I thought you dropped something. I got down on my knees and started to try to find nothing," Morrigan smiled.

"Those were all things in the past, and now I want to make new memories with you," Rev told her as she moved to sit with Morrigan on their berth. "I already know how you feel about sparklings. You work with them all day and you talk about them all the time when we are here. But the question is, do you want one of our own?"

"I have always wanted one, Rev. Why do you ask?" Morrigan asked not quite catching on to what Rev was asking her.

"Morrigan, do you want to have a sparkling?" Rev asked her straight forward causing Morrigan to smile.

"I do, but only if you want one."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't," she told her.


End file.
